Achievement
Achievements in Cookie Clicker are rewards you get for achieving certain goals. Each Achievement adds 4% to your Milk total. Achievements were introduced in the 1.026 update, and as of 1.037 beta, there are 100 total, 9 of which are Shadow Achievements, which do not contribute to your Milk percentage. This allows a maximum percentage of 364%. Achievements This Page contains content that isn't live yet and only is available in the beta version, beta content is marked with a * Shadow Achievements The following 9 achievements do not count towards the Milk percentage, nor will they show up on the stats tab until you have achieved them. * *Only found in beta versions Updates 1.037: Dungeon achievements added, Hardcore added, Speed Baking series added, Neverclick no longer shadow. 1.036: Leprechaun is a normal achievement again. Sacrifice, Oblivion, From scratch, and Nihilism are no longer Shadow Achievements. Antimatter achievements added. Upgrader and Centennial added. Mathematician and Base 10 adjusted for Antimatter tier (although the descriptions aren't). 1.035: Engineer achievement added. Leprechaun, Black cat's paw, and Nihilism added as Shadow achievements. Leprechaun is once again a shadow but now requires 777 golden cookies. Fortune takes the place of Leprechaun as the 77 gold cookies achievement. 1.034: Uncanny clicker no longer requires you to beat the clicking world record, instead simply having you click very fast. It is also no longer a Shadow Achievement. 1.033: Leprechaun no longer a shadow achievement and 'Elder calm' achievement added. The total number of achievements is 83. 1.031: Achievements Elder nap, Elder slumber, and Elder were added. Neverclick has been moved to the Shadow achievements. The total number of achievements is 82. 1.03: Achievements Builder, Architect, Enhancer, Augmenter, and Cookie-dunker were added. Mathematician was hidden for short time when a bug associated with it and Base 10 was being fixed. The total number of achievements is 72. 1.029: The achievements Sacrifice, Oblivion, From scratch, Cheated cookies taste awful, and Uncanny clicker were hidden because they were "a bad idea". 1.026: Achievements added, 72 total. Trivia *The caption for the "Nihilism" achievement is a reference to the Ratboy Genius Dreams Minecraft Happy Factory song. *The "Of Mice and Men" achievement is a reference to a story by John Steinbeck of the same name. *The Portal achievement "A Whole New World" may be a reference to the song of the same name from the Disney movie "Aladdin". *The quote for the achievement "Now you're thinking" is a reference to the Valve videogames "Portal" and "Portal 2", in which you are repeatedly encouraged to "Think with portals". *The "Far Far Away" achievement for 100 Shipments is a reference to the Star Wars movies. *The Cookies achievement "Cookies all the way down" is a reference to the phrase "Turtles all the way down ". *The Alchemy achievement "Transmogrification" references to Bill Watterson's comic strip, Calvin and Hobbes. *The Alchemy lab achievement "Gold member" is a reference to the third movie in Mike Myers's "Austin Powers" trilogy, "Austin Powers in Goldmember". *The Achievement "Quantum Conundrum" might be a reference to Airtight Games' "Quantum Conundrum" game. *The caption for upgrade "Eclipse Cookies" is a reference to 90s TV show Seinfeld, specifically a line from episode "The Dinner Party" (Look to the cookie). *The "Sanity Dance" upgrade is a reference to 80s pop song "Safety Dance," as evidenced by the caption (We can change if we want to, we can leave our brains behind). *The "Flux Capacitors" upgrade is a reference to the Back To The Future movie trilogy. *The caption for upgrade "Quantum Conundrum" is a reference to movie "2001: A Space Odyssey," as evidenced by the caption (It's full of stars). *The name and caption for the golden cookie upgrade "Get Lucky" is a reference to the popular Daft Punk song "Get Lucky" Category:Gameplay